Race Classification
Race classification is not based on the genetic characteristics of a race, more how advanced their civilisation is. Officially there are records kept in the Council Super Station about the current ability of all races in the galaxy. However historical ones are also taken into account. Types Type 0 A Type 0 civilization extracts its energy, information, raw-materials from crude organic-based sources (i.e. food/wood/fossil fuel/books/oral tradition); pressures via natural disaster, selection, and societal collapse creates extreme (99.9%) risk of extinction; it's capable of orbital spaceflight; in fiction, societies that fail to improve social, environmental and medical understanding concurrently with other advancements, frequently accelerated their own extinction Type I A Type I civilization extracts its energy, information, and raw-materials from fusion power, hydrogen, and other "high-density" renewable-resources; is capable of interplanetary spaceflight, interplanetary communication, megascale engineering, and colonization, medical and technological singularity, planetary engineering, government, trade and defense, and stellar system-scale influence; but are still vulnerable to extinction: Type II A Type II civilization extracts fusion energy, information, and raw-materials from multiple solar systems; it's capable of evolutionary intervention, interstellar travel, interstellar communication, stellar engineering, and star cluster-scale influence; the resulting proliferation and diversification would theoretically negate the probability of extinction: Type III A Type III civilization extracts fusion energy, information, and raw-materials from all possible star-clusters; it's capable of intergalactic travel via wormholes, intergalactic communication, galactic engineering and galaxy-scale influence: Type IV A Type IV civilization extracts energy, information, and raw-materials from all possible galaxies; it's nearly immortal and omnipotent, possessing the ability of instantaneous matter-energy transformation and teleportation, as well as the ability of time travel (their apparent abilities include moving entire asteroid belts and stars, creating alternate timelines, and affecting universal states of nature such as the gravitational constant), and universal-scale influence; in fiction, these civilizations may be perceived as omnipresence/omnipotent gods: Type V Such hypothetical civilizations have either transcended their universe of origin or arose within a multiverse or other higher-order membrane of existence, and are capable of universe-scale manipulation of individual discrete universes from an external frame of reference. In fiction, their "god-like" artifacts or endowed abilities (such as monolith) find their way into the hands of relatively juvenile "Type 0" civilization: (Kardashev Scale ) Classification Type 0's No type 0 exist within the galactic community. In fact it is illegal for any race to interact with races in type 0 status, unless the preservation of the species is at risk. Since the human interaction with the Li-eeth and their subsquent wars based on this interaction, it has been illegal. Type I's Type I's are rare in the galactic community. They have little to nothing of value to offer, in terms of economics or engineering. However the Ryhiklon where admitted to the galactic community while still officially in Type I status. This was mainly down to their rich resources on their expansive homeworld which benefitted those in the council with trade. Type II's Human (22nd Century) Yi'puli Tomaal Civilisation (Commonwealth) Wuum (Commonwealth) Vitosi (Modern, non-aligned) Drullmali (Protectorate) Throok (Protectorate) Type III's Humanity (Protectorate) Ancient Vitosi, in the time of Svilk De-Vitosi Zarklarni (Protectorate) Polipdi (Commonwealth) Type IV's None exist within the Milky Way Galaxy, although scientists believe background radiation from very distant galaxies suggests the presence of these types of civilisations. Type V's Some believe these to be gods of many of the now modern civilisations. In fact many scientists believe that life in the Milky Way was seeded by these omnipotent beings. However little evidence exists to suggest this. But, evidence does exist to suggest that a species did attain this level at some point in history. Who they were and what happened to them remains a complete mystery.